


Slowly Slipping Into the Fire

by harleysjoker1220



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleysjoker1220/pseuds/harleysjoker1220
Summary: This takes place about 5 years after the Bon-Bon seance, Janna is still obsessed with the occult and has Star help her from time to time with performing these rituals until one goes completely wrong..or right? The occult finally takes hold of Janna in more ways than one for good.





	1. Of Spells and Seances

**Author's Note:**

> \- A sidenote for this fic, Star and Marco are already together and they're all age 20 and up so there are no underage characters in this fic, also it's slighty au so not everything will be the same as in the show but other than that, hope you enjoy! o u o -Ki

"Star, mind handing me those candles over there?" Janna gestured with a tilt of her head to the large wax candles that sat on her dresser. These were a key component to her favorite type of rituals, seances. To be quite honest, the dark haired girl had been waiting all day for the sun to lower onto the horizon just enough to where she would be able to start her dusk time fun.

"Sure! Here," Star jumped up off her spot where she had been lazing away on Janna's bed, an imprint of her body in the, now messed up, sheets. "Who are we speaking to this time? Is it a dead poet? Ancient warrior? A cereal killer? Because, honestly, I still think they shouldn't kill something as great as cereal but hey, that's there business." The blonde reached up to grab the wax candles before tossing them over to her friend who was lost in thought, reading over some book that was titled, 'Conjuring the darkness'. She then walked back over to the bed before plopping back down, grabbing her phone out of her yellow colored bag to see if there were any missed calls from Marco.

"Well, I was thinking.." Janna trailed off as she nibbled on her bottom lip, lost in thought before catching the blonde's question. She brought her hand up to her face to hide her dumbfounded expression that had slowly appeared on her face. "No, already did that,  nah, did that too, and maybe and again, Star, like I said before they're  _Serial_ killers not  _cereal_ killers. And we're not summoning anyone famous today. I thought for a change in pace we might try to summon a demon from another dimension." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows as a mischievous look overtook the look of 'Why Star, why". 

Star's brow furrowed as she heard the words 'demon' and 'another dimension'. What was she planning? 

"Why a demon? I mean we could always summon that err, Poo dude. I mean P-Poop, Poe?" The blonde was mouthing out some old man's name that she had remembered learning about in one of their English classes back in high school. 

Janna who was already lost in deep thought again, had been planning this special ritual for months now, working tirelessly night after night trying to find certain spells in dusty old books that littered her shelves. The girl rarely dusted, when did she have time? Between going to work, class, and then hanging out with the lovebirds she barely had time to breathe. After high school, she had decided to stick around Echo Creek for a while once she realized she didn't have any real plans for her future yet. Let's face it, she was a high school slack-off and almost dropped out a few -- well more than few times due to failure to show up for class. If it weren't for Star and Marco, she probably would have flunked out by now and dedicated her life to writing books of the occult. She did live for it. 

Star's suggestion to forgo this ritual hit hard the darker haired girl's ears as she finally snapped out of her trance with a look of feigned hurt. "Hey, I have been planning this for like well..since February." She stated, reaching a hand up to put it on her hip. However, her thoughts were demanding attention as she thought about how she would be a failure if she didn't get this exact ritual perfect. 

"This is my life's work, Star. If I don't do this ritual perfectly, I'll be nothing.." She whispered the latter, eyes never leaving the heavy book in her lap. Nothing felt as though it were enough and it wasn't due to high expectations either. Her mother never believed in her as she was growing up which made her feel like she was destined to, well, follow in her footsteps.

Not quite hearing the last part, Star jumped up off the bed that was soon followed by a loud thud before her head popped up from behind the bed soon after. "I know, it just seems like you've been working  _too_ hard though. I've been worried about you, Janna." Her features softened into a small frown, looking down at her friend. Something had been off about Janna ever since they had graduated high school. It was like she had become a shell of her former self and not in the dark brooding way. It was as though something made her recede into herself, pushing away everyone even more than before. It made her worry..a lot. 

Slowly standing up, Janna walked over to her special alter that she had built for this type of thing. She called it her masterpiece room. Though it was only a small closet filled with dark candles that ranged in size, a chalk drawn pentagram, and a plastic skull -- it was hers. 

"Pfft, don't worry about me. I'm all good, I just wanna get this right the first time. I mean wouldn't be cool to see a real live demon?" Janna growled playfully, making fake claws as she turned around and walked towards the other girl. Pushing her feelings back was something she was becoming quite good at. Making someone worry about her, it wasn't worth it in her mind. The blonde headed girl had other things to focus on right now, she had to continue training to become next in line to rule her kingdom or something like that. 

"Umm, sure! I mean demons really aren't all that great, trust me." Star shivered as she thought about Tom, the devil prince. He and Marco got along now to a point but she still wasn't fond of him being around all the time. He made her skin crawl and not in the good way. Yet, when she saw glanced over at her friend who was diligently putting together her ritual alter, she quieted about the subject..for now anyways. "But I mean if you get past all their ugly looks, they could actually most likely be fun! Yeah, fun!" She steered the subject, clapping her hands as if to hype herself up. She knew Janna valued these rituals so if it meant that much to her, she would get excited for her and make the most of it even if there was a biting feeling gnawing at her.

"And perfect!" Janna pumped a fist in the air, grinning from ear to ear as she reached up to her forehead, wiping away some sweat from her forehead. "It's ready Star! I can't wait for it to appear! Now all I have to do is light this candle and," The dark haired girl flicked her lighter and held it the bright flame over a large candle placed in at the very top of her alter. She then stepped back to view her dedication, reaching behind as she did to grab her most sacred book. 

Flipping over some pages quickly, eyes scanning the printed curses and spells for the exact one she was studying -- she found it.

Star watched with wide eyes as Janna chanted a certain spell she had heard once before repeatedly. The room darkened as the moon shone through a sliver of cloth curtains currently being whipped by the wind. Her eyes darted over to a dark figure that had appeared suddenly out of thin air at the door, chills running down her spine as she gripped her wand in hand. A loud boom sounded over at the alter as something flew out of it, pushing Star backwards abruptly onto the floor. Wand hitting the floor, the blonde was caught off guard when another dark figure appeared before her with a sinister smile on its face as it stepped on her hand, halting her from retrieving their life line.

Janna's eyes were glowing an emerald colour as she levitated off the ground, unaware of what was happening to the princess. Her mind being enveloped in a misty haze of voices that were not hers. They whispered in deep voices, telling her things she couldn't quite understand but she could make out what was important, "Steal the wand, give it to us. The princess doesn't need it where she's going." 

"Janna! Janna!" Star yelled, trying to hold back the tears as her hand was being crushed underneath the weight of the ominous creature. "What are they saying? Please Janna! Help! Get off of me!" The princess grunted, sucking up the pain as she used her free hand to attempt a grab at the creature's leg. Instead she grasped at thin air, her other hand freed from its painful confinement. 

As she was released, Star scrambled to her feet clumsily as she looked around for her missing friend. Where was she? 

Janna struggled as the demons' hands crawled up to her throat, gripping it harshly. "I can't! I won't!" She croaked, gasping for breath only to be met with less air than she had before. 

"Janna can you hear me?" 

Star frantically started to search her the dark haired girl's room, tossing things recklessly about the room in order to find her. That's when it hit her, call _him_.

She had no other choice.

Ignoring the pain that sent an electric jolt down her arm as she snatched her phone from the floor, dialing his number without hesitation. 

"Tom! Please answer you idiot, the one time I call and you don't answer-- Tom!! Please, it's me Star, I need your help, my friend Janna and I summoned something that I can't hand--" The blonde princess was cut off by a rush of warmth bursting through the middle of Janna's room, brightness blinding her a bit. She was thankful, but worried that they something was horribly wrong.

"It seems like the princess actually does need me." The handsome devil jeered, holding up a hand to stop her from saying another word. 

With a flick of his fingers, he was gone. 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

The demons dug their sharpened fingernails into the girl's skin, dragging them along her collarbone up to her neck as they drew an intricate symbol and then another and another before her entire neck down to her back was covered in ragged crimson marks of the underworld.

Janna had to fight to stay conscious as she felt every excruciating mark carved into her. They stung like hell and made her vision falter ever so slightly, so much so that she found herself face to face with a three-eyed demon. 

She had to be hallucinating by this point, or was she? Whatever she was doing, she wanted to fight this thing in front of her. It was ruining her seance and she wanted it to pay.

"What's your fucking problem? I worked so damn hard to summon the prince of darkness himself but I got you instead!"

By this point, the disillusioned girl was loosing grip of her senses, the red marks radiating heat so hot it burned Tom as he pulled what he assumed Star wanted brought back to her. A human though, he honestly would never understand why the mewman was so fascinated with them. 

"Look, I'm just doing this for Star-- besides you couldn't fight me if you tried so don't. test. me." He glared, restricting all movement from a babbling mortal in arms. 

"Fuckin' try me! I'll kick your ass to hell and back!" Janna snapped at the lilac colored demon covered in soot, holding her as though she were a rag doll.

Rolling his eyes, Tom casually reached up and ever so slightly tapped the blue headed girl on her head -- it didn't take much with his strength -- before she finally passed out in his arms. 

"Star and this human owe me big time." 

With a roll of his eyes, the prince snapped his fingers yet again, zipping through time itself to get back to Star.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

To say Marco had blown up Star's phone was an understatement. 

"Marco, I'm fine, I promise. See?" Standing up, the blonde spun around once while holding her wand in her good hand, forgetting to hide her damaged hand behind her back.

Of course he had to do a once over thorough inspection to make sure his girlfriend was okay. He was nearing the end of it, checking everything off his mental list that was until he was saw her hand covered with dark splotches tinted to a purple hue. 

"Star, who did this to you and why?" He inquired, trying to keep level headed as he looked around Janna's mess of what he assumed she called her room, trying to find anything that would be useful to wrap her hand with. 

"Well it's not who, it's-- that doesn't matter right now. I called Tom to--"

"You what? You didn't call me first?" A look of distress crossed the boy's tanned face, brown eyes boring into those shimmering blue eyes that told him not to flip shit, to not be pissed that he wasn't thought of first to help their situation. But then again, what could he do? He was only human. A useless human.

"Marco, you're not useless." Star could read her boyfriend like a book, he always had his emotions splayed across his face quite prominently -- well for her to see at least. 

"I wish I could have stopped whatever it was that did this to yo-" 

There was another rush of warmth that hit the two, blinding them almost completely as it approached them.

"I brought her back just like you asked, now she owes me and so do you." He stated matter of factually, not phased by Marco's presence in the least. The blue haired girl had not stirred once in his arms as he continued holding her without even realizing he was doing so. 

Star rushed over to her friend who was covered in black dust, being only barely able to make out who it was because of her knit beanie that was almost burnt to pieces. 

"Janna! Oh my gods, look at her neck...is she going to be okay?" The blonde princess exclaimed, unsure of what all those markings meant exactly. Could they possibly have something to do with what she had been chanting earlier? 

Tom decided to interrupt Star by shoving the human he had been holding for a while, or what seemed like forever, towards her. "Here, take her. I don't want her scent on me." He turned his nose up, practically dropping her like a sack of potatoes on top of her bed. 

"Well I've done my part, I'll be back to collect my reward tomorrow," He concluded with a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, and tell sleeping beauty she might wanna keep one eye open tomorrow night." 

With that, he was off completely ignoring Star and Marco's looks of confusion and worry as they tried to piece together what exactly this meant for Janna. More so, Marco was concerned about his blonde princess more than anything. Call him selfish, but he wasn't going to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoy it, I just had to make a fic with both Jantom and Starco in it o 3 o Jantom has become on of my favorite shippings recently so I wanted to contribute to the fandom and my other favorite ship Starco managed to sneak its way in like a sneaky snake and now i'm rambling so see you guys next chapter!!


	2. Of Demons and Enchantresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is a little late but it was long and i'm excited for some Jantom to happen o u o Hope you guys enjoy!

Stepping out of the swirling red portal of flames, Tom brushed himself off, turning his nose up a bit at the smell of human still deeply embedded in his shirt. It was so..strong, he thought as it wafted through his nostrils and flowed down the long dimly lit hallway. The only light coming from torches that lined its worn down bricks, almost beckoning him to follow them as he heard a booming voice echo from a few doors down.

His father. He already knew who it was before the man had sent one of his servants to fetch his son.

"Great, fucking great." The demon prince mumbled, slowly yet surely making his way down the corridor making sure to drag his feet behind him. It wasn't like the old man was dying anytime soon. Unfortunately.

"Ah, you've decided to grace me with your presence, my dearest son." Raising his hand, the king of the damned dismissed his royal guards who were positioned on each side of his throne.

"Mm, I figured I should at least give you the the chance to gaze upon my strikingly good looks before I avoid you for as long as I can."

With a smirk slowly slipping onto his lips, Tom stared directly up at his father who lowered his eyebrows, glaring at his son as he shook his head.

"Brat. I called you in here to tell you something that you'll most likely not want to hear. As you may know, I'm getting older and so are you." The king gestured with hand towards an hourglass filled with trapped souls of those who had died long ago.

"Which means?" Tom arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms nonchalantly against his chest, proceeding to lean against a wall as his father droned on.

"Which means, you're next in line obviously. And with that, it means that you're going to have to make your own army. I can't just give you my own, that would be too easy."

"My own army? I don't want my _own_ army. I don't need one and besides you're not dying soon enough--"

The king was growing tired of his son's rebellious attitude, his only son had made it a point to be a pain in his ass ever since his mother had died. It was as if he wanted to make sure he only suffered that much more than he already had. He understood it was hard on the young boy, only having been fourteen when his mother passed. The prince hadn't been the same after. For some reason, he felt as though his son would never return to his old self.

Rubbing his temples with two fingers, the demon sighed before continuing.

"You need an army to ready you to take my throne, I can't do this for eternity as much as I would like, I need to rest. I'm getting _too_ old for this. I've never told you this but after your mother died, I had started preparing for you take over my throne." He admitted, knowing his son wouldn't understand. It would be difficult for a transition in power, the boy wouldn't be ready for it and neither would he but he wasn't ready for really there was no time like the present. Everything stayed the same in the underworld, nothing changed from day to day. It was time for a change in power.

First his son had to be ready for that power, the proud king wouldn't hand it over without a fight.

Tom deadpanned, looking at his father with narrowed eyes. There had to be another catch, his old man was a hot head, not a pushover.

It's not like he didn't know that a change in power had to happen, he just..didn't know it was going to be so soon. However, the cocky prince was sure he could do a much better job at running the horror show beneath the earth's surface.

"An army huh?" He mulled over the idea, slowly letting it seep into his mind; all he had to do was make an army, gather up his father's best men -- steal them rather and that would be that. The old man would be gone and he would finally be free to rule how he wanted.

"I'll do it. One condition, you can't object to who I pick for _my_ army. You want me to pick it, I will."

"None of my men, Tom. I already know what you're planning so don't even think about it. You need your own army, not mine. Find one or you won't get my throne, end of discussion."

Tom clenched his fists at those exact words. End of discussion. He had to get his throne, it was rightfully his -- who exactly would he would pick for his army? Fuck it all.

 

****

For a whole week the prince never budged once from his quarters, muddling over how he would get the strongest and best of the best demons to join his army. His father had a trained army, a force that could not be reckoned with.

Who wouldn't want to be ruled under him? He was better than his father in every way -- in his mind. Of course he was good at certain things, he was more talk than show at the moment. His father had put him under intensive training as soon as his mother had died never giving him the chance to mourn her death but for some reason he was thankful for that.

However, Tom didn't have the slightest idea of how to run his own kingdom just yet.

"Get your own army, he says. Tom, i'll rob you of your own kingdom, he says." He grumbled, heat rising in his palms. A servant knocked at his door, her eyes downcast as she tried to make least eye contact possible with the prince.

"I-I'm here for your laundry, master Tom."

Already on edge, the prince's eyes turned a dark red as he pushed flames outward from his hands, just missing the servant by a few inches. The woman's eyes widened as he trembled, bowing as she went around quickly picking up any discarded article of clothing.

That was until a scent hit her nose. "M-Master, is this--" She began to lift a shirt up for inspection but instead it was yanked away by an invisible force, summoning it to the prince's hand.

"Human. It's human, and yes I would like it washed. The sooner the better." He ordered, glaring at the ruined fabric as he tossed it back at her. Stupid human, he actually quite liked that shirt but he was sure he wouldn't be able to get its scent out. That's when it hit him like a bolt of lightning. How could he the smartest person alive been such an idiot?

He had yet to receive his payment from that human. Of course, she was his answer. An enchantress -- that's what she had to be, she couldn't just have summoned those powerful demons without being a witch of sorts. He had heard a tale when he was younger about enchantresses and witches who had an ability to summon demons at their own will, ones that could destroy entire civilizations with a simple flick of the wrist.

But could this human possibly be his golden ticket? It wasn't like she could overpower him, she was below him after all. All he needed was a mouthpiece to speak through, nothing more and nothing less.

"Don't tell my father where I'm going. Got it?" He instructed, turning to his servant with a look of warning spread over his features. There would be no way in hell that his father found out he was going to earth, he had already gone there quite a few times but just without his father's knowledge. It wasn't like he cared what his old man thought, it was much more than that. He would steal his throne out from under him -- in his own way.

 

****

"Star, I'm fine. I need to get out some time." Janna pleaded with a long sigh, leaning her head against her pillow while twirling a pen in her other hand absentmindedly. Her book of necromancy sat on her lap with yellow sticky notes jutting out of each page, little numbers and key notes written on them.

Star had spent day after day after the failed seance jailing the darker haired girl much to her objection while she slipped in and took care of her. Janna had tried using every excuse under the sun to make her ever so persistent nurse go home but she only decided to take care of her _that_ much more.

In all reality, she felt so drained when she finally woke up. Her blurred vision had revealed Star and Marco hovering over her with looks of concern, placing a damp rag onto her forehead to ease an oncoming fever. She was a little surprised that she was alive actually, it was almost as if she was dragged to hell and back. The first thing she had noticed were long marks that spread along her back which were still there, healing slowly.

Other than that, she was fine. Her memory of that night came in bits and pieces, mostly they randomly crept into her dreams like an unwanted visitor, waking her up in the middle of the night in drenched in sweat, gasping for breath.

That she could handle. Feeling like a caged animal was another thing.

"I could always plot my escape, you'll never see it coming." She looked over at the other girl, her lips pulling up into a small grin as she tapped her fingers together.

"If you were going to, I'm sure you wouldn't tell--" Marco let out an _oof_ sound, his girlfriend's wand hitting him in the stomach as she wagged her finger at them both.

"You're not allowed to move from that bed, if you do you could err die! Or be taken away by earth government!" She made rapid hand movements, trying to grab their attention away from the subject.

Seeing all those demons, demons that were unlike any she had encountered -- it sent chills down her spine. They could have taken Janna if it weren't for Tom. Which brought up her next impending worry, his words from that night still echoed inside her head. He was going to come back for them; it could be weeks, months, even years -- he always made good on his promises. That was something she had always admired yet loathed about him.

She had to continue keeping the dark haired girl's mind off seances, magic, and all things supernatural but that proved to be a challenge. Marco helped by tidying up books here and there, hiding them under clothes or her bed but that failed miserably as he thought it would. It made her feel at ease, so of course he went along without protest.

Noticing Janna already had her nose practically pressed to the pages of her book again, a small frown formed on the blonde's lips. It wasn't fair to keep her locked away in her room forever like Rapunzel. She had recently learned about her and boy did she have it bad.

"Ya know," Star spoke up, finally breaking a silence that had taken hold of the room, "I guess we could go get some donuts, I mean it couldn't hurt. And you do look a lot better than you did yesterday, soooo I guess this is a prison break!"

Putting a finger on her last read word, the darker haired girl peered up with a gracious smile on her lips. "Thanks warden, I think I've done my time and then some." She jested, hopping up from her spot already dressed. She knew the princess would budge at some point, so why not get ready ahead of time? Anyways, if her friend hadn't planned on letting her out, she would have went through with her escape plan.

"I'm all ready if you guys are and even if you aren't I'll bring you something back."

"Noooope, you are not leaving without me! I want-- Hey! Why are you already dressed?!"

The tanned skinned boy was already halfway out of the room, shaking his head at both girls.

"She knew we would give in Star, we should just leave her here to make her suffer a little more." He reached over to nudge his girlfriend's arm playfully, not expecting her to whack him with her wand again. He also didn't expect Janna to toss her book at his head, docking him right in the middle of his forehead. 

"Gotcha! Let's take your car, I need gas." Janna stuck her tongue out at the two, slipping into her Vans placed beside her bed. She then tossed Marco his keys, putting her hand up to her mouth to muffle her laughter as she watched him walk out of her room all huffy puffy, mumbling about how he wanted to leave her ass here.

"You go too, Star. I'll be there in a minute." She motioned, making her way back over to her bed to look for her missing wallet. Hopefully she had enough money on her card, she didn't have much money coming in the door after missing so much work lately.

As the girl turned to leave, a gust of wind slammed the door shut right in her face. "What the hell?"

Hell was right.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? Me. Me who? Your worst nightmare."

A rush of blazing heat entered the room, making it feel like an oven. Janna felt her breath come in short spurts as she managed to get a glance of what appeared to be the human torch. Well not so human really.

Her eyes widened as she froze in her spot, feet glued to her carpet; unable to make a sound. That was until he took a step towards her, making her stumble backwards onto the floor.

Three-eyes, horns? She didn't remember him having horns really but the eyes were enough to jog her memory.

"I-It's you! You bastard!"

"Yup, it's me. Surprise. I forgot the cake but, hey, I'm sure my presence is enough." With a shrug, the dark prince found himself staring at the human in full for the first time. She looked plain yet there was something off about her, most enchantresses had goddess like appearances but this one just had short blue locks that barely covered her shoulders.

"Why the fuck are you here again? Did you come to rub it in my face?" Janna snapped, hands finding their way to her hips as she quizzed the demon standing awfully close.

"Well, twenty questions, I came here because you owe me. Remember our little deal? I save you, you give me what I want. Simple ethics, demons aren't free."

This witch definitely didn't have much wit to her, only attitude. That would get old and fast, if he wanted to have his army he would have to put up with it until he was rightfully on _his_ throne.

"Let me make you deal, how about you--" The lilac colored demon couldn't even get his words out fast enough due to the fact that the puny human was throwing her fists against his chest, not doing much damage -- well actually none at all; it was still pretty annoying though.

Reaching up swiftly, the prince locked the small girl's wrists in his hands; restricting her movement completely. "Not listening to me can be very detrimental to your health, witch."

Janna hissed, trying to wiggle free of her captor, flailing her legs around to knee him right in the spot that would bring him to his knees but she missed only angering him further.

"If you would just let me explain what I want from you this would be a lot easier."

"Alright, shoot. If I don't like what you say I'm going to kick your ass." The feisty girl decided she would humor him since he was in fact a demon, not the demon she wanted but close enough.

"Okay so long story short, I need you to come with me to summon demons-- actually you know what, I don't have to explain myself to a meager human." He scoffed, picking the lightweight mortal up -- tossing her over his shoulder with ease, ignoring her kicking him in the knees.

 

****

"Damn you! Where are we anyways?"

The sweltering heat was enough to give away where they were though as Janna scanned her surroundings she realized they were not in Echo Creek anymore.

That could be figured out by merely gazing up at the smog filled sky, rolling clouds of grey crossing above their heads. Flames lapped at the sidewalks where it appeared that there was nothing but a drop off to fall into a fiery abyss.

_Maybe it wasn't so bad but it wasn't good either. She couldn't stay here forever._

"Figured it out yet?"

His unfamiliar voice jerked her out of her daydream as she still wondered why he needed her. It wasn't like she could do anything special, all she did was summon demons in her spare time but barely even that. He had called her an enchantress and a witch but she wasn't either of those, hardly. That was something she aspired with all her heart to be ever since she was a little girl.

"If I was a gambling man, I'd say we're in hell." She replied, forgetting who she was being held captive by for a second.

"It's like you're smart or something. I would have never guessed you would be able to state the obvious being a human and all."

Now he was messing with her. She had to resist punching him in the jaw so she settled for grabbing his horn instead -- that's when scalding ground met her butt instantly making her jump almost five feet in the air.

"Don't. touch. those." The prince growled through clenched teeth, staring straight down at the girl. Good thing looks _couldn't_ kill.

"What's your problem? All I did was touch your--"

"Horns, you touched my horns. Those aren't for you, it's like an equivalent of me touching your ass. I guess." He added, trying to calm himself down so he didn't rip his only key to his throne apart.

The most astonishing part about their quarrel was that she wasn't even afraid. She just turned away from him as she pushed past, trying to figure out how they would get in.

"We can't go through the front!" He yelled in a semi hushed voice, trying not to alert any of the guardsmen of their arrival. They would probably already be smelling her from miles away but there wasn't much he could do about that other than mask her scent with _his_ scent. Well fuck, that would be easier said than done.

Janna had already been exploring the outer walls of the brooding castle, searching for a place to sneak in while wondering what business the demon had at a castle.

He couldn't be royalty, there was no way. He didn't even dress like a prince of darkness or how she pictured him to be dressed. It was depicted that he wore royal attire made of the finest of silks with golden thread to hold the ensemble all together. The demon standing behind her dressed more like a peasant than anything, so she assumed he was a low class thief naturally.

"What are you trying to steal exactly? Summoning demons won't really help you in that department unless you use them to make an army or something." She surmised, oddly spot on with what little information she had to go on.

His eyes widened slightly at how accurate she was. So she was either an enchantress or a human with pretty good luck, he wasn't sure which one yet.

"The voices were over here! And I smell a human, I swear!" A deep voice not belonging to either of them startled them both out of their hushed exchange. What took over from there wasn't entirely him.

Tom swiped the puny human up in one snatch, wrapping both arms around her tightly as he began chanting a short spell; backing them both up against the hot brick wall just as the two guards had started getting closer.

"W-What are you--get off!" The dark haired girl stammered, fighting conflicting emotions that arose as she felt how tight the demon's well defined arms were holding her firmly against his chest.

"You don't shut up, do you?"

He cupped his hand over her mouth, muffling her words that were now turning into creative curses of a non supernatural kind. Damn did she have a colorful vocabulary. And a very..slender body. He had never noticed how petite she was until she was actually pressed up against him. It made him feel..weird.

When the guardsmen had finally passed over them, Janna decided to alert her captor that they were in the clear by sinking her teeth into his hand -- teaching him a lesson in the process.

That made him release the human from his grip, pushing her away to tend to his wounded hand. There was something seriously twisted about this human girl. Were all humans like this? Well ones that weren't Marco.

"You really fucking wanna die, don't you?! I mean have you ever heard not to mess with demons?"

"Err, you're not the scariest I've seen as of late. Plus, you apparently _need_ me so I'm pretty sure you won't kill me if you haven't by this point."

There had to be another witch at his disposal, there just had to be. The more he was exposed to this human, it became a test on his sanity and temperament and they had only just begun.

But somehow something inside of him was sure she was the only one that could help him at this point and she knew too much, little did they know they were stuck together in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty Tom and Janna centered chapter but at least he finally came back to claim his prize e u e Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed meeting king darkness himself lolol my boyfriend who edits my fic said that when Tom and his dad were "speaking" they reminded him of king vegeta and little vegeta haha


	3. Lesser of Two Evils

"So I'm just supposed to be seen and not _heard_? _"_ Janna couldn't believe her ears.

"You're catching on, I'm so proud." The lilac skinned male looked over with a condescending look written all over his face. 

She hated him. He had every quality about a person that she could hate, wrapped into one big package.

"Let me explain, your job is to stay here and do your little rituals or whatever you do to summon demons, call me in and I'll handle everything from there. It's complicated, I know but you'll get the hang of it, Alienigena.”

"Would you stop calling me that? I told you before my name is Janna. J-a-n-n-a. Say it with me." She mouthed, forming individual letters with her lips with determination. He would say her name, or he wouldn't say it all.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay so like I said before I have an entire library of books right behind you that need to be used for my army. All you have to do is summon them, I do the rest."

"Then you'll let me go? But not before introducing me to the prince of the underworld?"

"Something like that. Now I have to go, I'll be back later to see your progress. You can summon me with this if you find anyone worthy enough to serve me."

He tossed a velvety piece of thread with a tiny red amulet attached at the girl, turning on his heel before disappearing into thin air with another blinding flash.

Time stood still in the underworld. Day after day, everything stayed the same.

There were still so many unanswered questions that were beginning to make the grip on her sanity start to sway. Who the hell was this demon anyways? Whenever she would bring up his name, he would avoid it like the plague -- always bringing up the fact that she _owed_ him. She owed him her life. Which wasn't all that untrue as much as she hated to admit it.

Sighing heavily, Janna wrapped the thread necklace around her neck, tying it off to keep it in place. She then walked over to a large full mirror with golden swirls embroidering her reflection.

She looked up to meet herself face to face, not quite looking like the same girl that had been dragged into the earth's core a few weeks earlier. There was something different about herself that couldn't be determined.

_You should probably get started on your 'work', he might let you go if you get it done faster._

Her own voice echoed in her head as she nodded in agreement, making her way over to the massive room filled with books upon books detailing the most intricate secrets of everything supernatural. It was like a beautiful dream wrapped into a horrible nightmare.

The blue haired girl began strolling alongside each wooden bookcase, dust gathering on her fingertip as she drew it across the surface, scanning each title in an attempt to find something that would catch her eye. That's when she found it.

It wasn't labeled, it was just so out of place -- it almost reminded her of a Scooby doo door trap but alas, to her dismay, it wasn't.

As she started to flip through the pages, a certain page stopped her in her tracks making her eyes widen -- not knowing exactly how to react to this new information. “That son of a bitch.”                                                                          

****

Not one time had Janna summoned him that day. It was odd since she was usually summoning him hourly finding ways to cry wolf just to piss him off. But today felt off. It was odd since she was usually summoning him on the hour every hour just to make his blood boil. She knew just what made him tick and that somehow didn't bother him too much, not as much as her not bothering him in general.

_Who cares, all that matters is that she got something done today. That's all she was there for anyways._

"Oh Alieni, I'm home!" Tom called out into the usually dark room, squinting his eyes to see a hunched over figure asleep in the middle of his bed. He decided to get a closer look at her; trying to keep quiet as he walked over.

The only indication that she was still alive came from her soft shallow breathing, her frame moving up and down ever so slightly.

 _Sleeping on the job,  typical._ He thought to himself but he couldn't help but grab the blankets that were pushed on the floor in a heap, placing them on her sleeping figure before stepping back.

_Why did she look so..peaceful?_

"She better be glad I'm letting her sleep. Slack off." He mumbled beneath his breath, eyes still gazing down at her as she started to stir, rolling over onto her side. This gave him a better view of her in full, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her up close just..he never got a _good_ look at her.

A stream of pale moonlight cascaded onto her olive toned skin through a slit in the curtains, giving her a sort of angelic glow. She was anything but that for sure, she was something else.

Janna's eyes fluttered open when she felt something heavy sit down beside her, sleep still calling her name but she shook it off as she allowed her line of sight to follow up to find a face in the darkness staring down at her. She couldn't help but jump a little, heart thumping fast against her chest as she realized who the hell was staring down at her.

The horns were a dead giveaway, plus the three glowing eyes were literally like a flashlight that lit up his face but she was already used to them. She was just about to ask where he had been, not like she cared but the girl stopped herself from doing so when her memory reminded her of a crucial thing that was learned just a few hours ago from the book laying on the floor beside them.

"You know you're something don't you?"

"Wait-- what?"

"Prince Tom. You're the prince of fucking darkness and you didn't tell me?!?"

_Well fuck. She was on to him._

"Okay, so what if I am? It shouldn't bother you any. You wanted to see him so badly, didn't you? I mean here I am in the flesh."

It couldn't be that big of a deal to her, oh but it was.

"Fuck you, your highness. If you think I'm going to keep helping you, you have another thing coming." Janna sat up, staring him down with a mixture of emotions coursing over her.

Feeling as though he had just been slapped, Tom was dumbstruck by her words. That's when the anger hit and hard.

Suddenly flames surrounded the two, startling the human as she kept a stoic expression on her face to mask what she was really feeling inside.

What exactly was he supposed to do? He couldn't kill her, damn it.

"You _will_ help me and _you_ will like it." He ordered, clenching his fists; knuckles turning white under the pressure. He had to hold himself back, there were too many surging emotions flooding the room -- it felt like they would drown any minute.

She should have counted herself lucky and stopped while she was ahead but no, the feisty female always had to bite off more than she could chew.

With a bitter laughter rising from her throat, the human looked up at the prince just daring him to move.

"I am not your slave, you saved my life but I didn't fucking agree to be your bitch. I'm just a human, I didn't sell my soul to you and seeing how childish you act, I would pick any other demon to sell my soul to before I would even consider belonging to you." She spat, tears welling up in her eyes as she got up and headed towards the door; refusing to look at him.

Fire still consumed the room, the two locked in a battle of tug-o-war. It was like the farther Janna walked away from him, the more he pulled back.

"Fine. Leave. You're useless to me, I should have known better than to trust a filthy mortal."

Every word that left his mouth felt like daggers piercing her skin, each word twisting deeper and deeper into the wound.

"And I should have known better than to trust a temperamental asshole." She was going to get the last word if it killed her.

Tom's jaw clenched whenever he heard those words, words that he had heard ever since he was a child. They mocked him. They left him. So was she.

A flash of flames whipped past the dark haired girl's body, touching her skin ever so faintly as a portal was opened up in front of her, a ticket back to her own freedom. She shuffled towards it, only hesitating once when she felt a freezing gust of wind lap at her bare shoulders before she finally stepped through back to earth.

“Good riddance.”

****

It had been weeks since Star and Marco had seen Janna last. The blonde had barely slept but much to her dismay, her boyfriend made her get some sleep -- taking over the search for his girlfriend's best friend.

"Star..she'll show up. Now please get some sleep, we can sleep on the floor, I know you don't wanna leave her room." The tan skinned male gently ran his fingers through Star's long blonde locks, hating seeing her look so helpless.

She blamed it on herself.

If only she had stopped Janna, if only she had done something to protect her from Tom, if only she had done this or that -- everything would have been different. For all she knew they were never going to see her again but that stayed pushed back in the deepest part of her thoughts, refusing to give up hope.

"Fine, I'll keep one eye open though just in case she shows u--" She yawned, eyelids drooping over her exhausted looking eyes.

That was until she began feeling the ground rumble beneath them, a force of wind following its arrival along with what Star knew to be a portal opening from another dimension.

"J-Janna? Oh my gods, Janna banana!" She practically trampled over her boyfriend to get to the darker haired girl, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

Janna was hurt, she was far beyond that really but as she took a quick look at her bedroom which had piles of the princess's clothes and her spell book open on the floor-- every page looking even more worn out than before she realized they had been worried about her.

What an awful person she was.

"Yeah, I'm back. I'm so sorry for not telling you where I was Star, I would have, but that asshat had me captive." The darker haired girl felt a bitter taste fill her mouth as soon as she brought _him_ up. He was dead to her as she far she was concerned.

"Did he hurt you? We'll go kill him, I mean, again, if he did." Star threatened, wanting that pompous prince to get what was coming for him and ten fold. He would learn not to mess with them. It was her fault anyways.

"Nah, he couldn't even lay a finger on me. He's pretty weak to be next in line." She tried forcing a laugh out but it only got caught in her throat as she heard a door slam, footsteps following shortly after. It was her mother.

The sluggish footsteps and clinking of empty bottles hitting the kitchen counter gave her away.

"Jan, I didn't know you had your friends over. If I would have known I would have--" A strong odor of vodka mixed with an another unknown alcoholic drink wafted into her room making Janna dart her eyes away from her friends, casting them downwards at the floor. She was embarrassed. They had never seen her mother before, she tried so hard to make sure they never had to meet her mother.

Marco glanced over at Janna's mother before looking back at Janna herself, never having seen the usually defiant girl look defeated.

"Please, leave." She croaked, voice barely reaching above a whisper.

Today had already been too much, she didn't think she could handle keeping calm if her mother spoke to her. Just the sound of her voice had her ready to slam her fist into a wall.

Star didn't want to leave Janna's side but she felt as though they needed some privacy, not realizing that she would have begged for them to say, to stay and keep her mind occupied -- she didn't want to think.

Nudging his girlfriend's side gently, Marco looked down at her as if to say, _'We should go.’_

It didn't make it any better knowing that he was right but just as they were about to leave, she felt like she had eyes staring a hole in the back of her head. It made her want to investigate further, yet, she knew they had to leave. Janna would be okay, she always was.

"I'll see you later, Janna. Marco and I can go get you some dinner and talk later." Star offered, walking over to her friend to give her a firm hug. She had a bad feeling about leaving her alone with her mother but maybe that was just because she didn't want to go in the first place.

After the couple had said their goodbyes, they left; leaving only the dark haired girl and her mother in the house -- a painfully silent one at that.

"Dammit Janna, you need to respect me! Y'know I'm still your mother." Her mother's words were slurred, stringing together into a long line making it difficult to comprehend what she was saying.

"Respect you? That's a good one. You're _not_ my mother, you're a fucking drunk." She contended, glaring at her mother who already had a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in one hand, raising it as if she were going to throw it and hit her daughter.

"You little ungrateful bitch. Where have you been for the past few weeks? You still live here you know."

"It's none of your business. I'd rather not talk about it, kind of like how you never talk about where you go for months at a time. So I'm sure you can relate." The words dripped off the girl's tongue, venom seething in them.

Her mother had never been there for her, except when it was convenient for her. Which was rare. However, her mother hadn't always been like this.

It happened after her father had passed when she was getting ready to turn seven after that her mother had been nothing but cruel to her. The kind, loving mother who treasured her only daughter more than her own life now meant nothing to her.

Janna had a sneaking suspicion that her mother had always blamed her for her father's death but she saved herself the pain by ignoring her all together; raising herself in the process.

Already done with her mother, Janna went to close her door when her mother's foot blocked the door as she attempted to push her way in. Her piercing dark brown eyes full of drunken rage as she looked down at her daughter -- a glimpse of her younger self.

"Mom, I said go away!" The blue haired girl used her shoulder to shove her door closed, trying to turn her lock fast enough with shaking hands before her mother could get in. Whenever she was drunk and pissed someone was going to get it. Not that she was afraid, she just didn't want to deal with an angry emotional drunk quite at the moment.

A bottle met Janna's head, glass making contact with the girl's scalp as it shattered into pieces. She stumbled back, falling onto to the floor with her palms landing right on top of the jagged glass that littered her floor now.

"Janna, pick that up-- oh, honey I didn't know it would-" Janna's mother stopped her words as her daughter held a bloodied hand up, her facial expression looking as though she were more than defeated.

She slowly rose up, not saying a word as she grabbed her phone and a bag full of some clothes; she had been prepared for this.

"Don't come looking for me. I'm not your daughter, I'm a stranger. Remember that and you might actually live a long, uneventful life."

Not looking back at her mother who desperately tried to reach for her only daughter to be shrugged off.

****

It was so cold outside, it had to be under thirty degrees at least.

She could see her breath forming in small clouds as she breathed heavily, having started to run as soon as her feet hit the sidewalk. Blood still ran down her hands, mixing into her shirt and jeans, an irony smell hitting her nose.

"Call Star." The girl whispered into her phone, putting it up to her ear; leaning her head against her shoulder to balance the device in between so she could treat her wounds.

It only took a ring for Star to answer, her chipper voice startling Janna to the point of almost dropping her phone.

"Janna banana! Marco and I haven't gotten anything to eat yet, do you wanna come? Please do!" She pleaded, inadvertently wanting to make sure her friend was okay. She needed to talk to her about what had happened when she went with Tom. She needed to make sure he hadn't done anything to her.

"I'll meet you guys at the park instead, it'll only take me a few minutes to get there."

"Okay see you then! We'll bring some tacos and of course donuts!"

 _What even was Star_ , Janna thought to herself with a small shake of her head, making her way in the direction of the park. She had wished she brought a jacket or anything other than just her beanie to keep her warm but she would just have to make do. There was no way in hell that she would go back for her jacket or anything else for that matter. Her books would have to be rescued at another time when her mother wasn't there.

It took about ten minutes for Marco to pull through a drive through and make it over to the park, Star not stopping once to let him get a word in edgewise as she speculated what could have happened when Janna was pulled through with the prince of darkness.

"He had to do something to her, I know it. She seemed off. Didn't she seem off? I mean Janna looked so washed out, it was like she was ghost or something. Oh my gods, Marco do you think she's a ghost? Did he kill her?!?"

"Tom isn't _that_ bad. He might be egotistical, have a short temper and be overall unpleasant at times but he can be a good person.

He knew the princess would overreact but honestly he wasn't sure what Tom had done to her. With him there was no telling, with his temper and Janna's ability to test the limits of a person's sanity -- it could have been fighting fire with fire only to make an unstoppable disaster. Though he held his tongue, knowing Star would only throw herself into a frenzy just worrying about the two.

"He actually semi likes you. Janna was just some human who summoned him! I mean-- what if that's not really Janna?" The blonde gasped, covering her mouth as she glanced out her window, peeking outside as they pulled into a parking place.

"I have a feeling he wouldn't keep her that long, she can be..what's the word I'm looking for..?"

Marco looked over in his girlfriend's direction, seeing a beanie wearing short sleeved girl looking like she was freezing her ass off. Yup, that had to be Janna. He reached behind his seat to search for one of the princess's jackets or a blanket to give her because honestly, in this weather she would freeze despite how cool she was.

"Wait Marco, don't use that one! Remember?" Star's cheeks flushed as she quickly yanked the fluffy pink blanket from his hands -- tossing it back in the floor as if hiding top secret evidence.

"Yuup well won't be using that. Definitely won't be using that, we need to wash that." He nodded, cheeks now matching his princess' as he quickly searched for another; finding a clean blanket to give the freezing girl who was now looking around desperately for them.

Where were they? Shit it had to be below zero, or maybe she was just used to being roasted alive.

"Star!" Janna called, suddenly looking up to see Marco's signature red Honda civic parked near a tree just a few feet away from her. She waved her hand, signaling them over to her bench, hand wrapped in a t-shirt she had grabbed. Sure, she hadn't gotten any of the glass out but it was only temporary.

"We have tacos! Oh oh and it's really cold so we brought you a blanket! It has butterflies on it, get it?" The blonde princess ran to meet her friend, almost knocking her over in the process as she swaddled her like a infant.

"Star, ow, ow, I can't breathe! Also my hand!" The darker haired girl winced, hand throbbing as she lifted it up under a street light to get a better look at the blood soaked cloth as she started to pull it gently off her hand.

Stepping back, Star raised an eyebrow while tilting her head not understanding what she meant until she saw shards of glass sticking out of her hand and dried blood coated on the outstretched hand.

"How did that happen? Tom didn't do that did he? If he did, he'll wish he was dead."

"It was my mom..that's one of the reasons why I didn't want you guys meeting her. She's an awful drunk and even worse when she's sober." Janna sighed, avoiding eye contact as she felt a hand take her own.

"Janna, you know we don't care. I just care if you're okay. You are okay..aren't you? Other than your hand."

It was always like Star to make sure she got the whole story out of a person, she didn't want any lies she wanted the whole story.

"I..I want to go back. Star, he's a fucking jerk but he has something I actually want to do. Is it wrong? Is it wrong to want to leave everything here behind...to do something I've always wanted to do?"

Star wanted to get on her knees and beg for her not to actually consider going back, she had noticed the choker with a small portal amulet around her neck -- she had noticed that first thing.

"You can't! I mean you shouldn't go back. You have so much here..I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment but please don't go..I would miss you. Plus..he's way worse than what you think. I mean I don't know what you experienced but there's so much more that you don't know."

If there was more than what she had experienced, Janna would have her work cut out for her along with her life being put out on a limb.

"Honestly I feel like I can handle him though..I just..we got into a fight. That's how I was given my freedom to come back here. He didn't tell me he was the prince of the underworld, I know I was being used but he made me feel stupid."

She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to look up for fear of seeing Star's face which was full of distress.

Suddenly Janna's amulet began emitting a bright glow, almost blinding both girls as it projected a portal that ripped the necklace right off her neck. She honestly would never get used to that. 

the portal projected a colossal sized man with striking crimson hair before the two in a horse drawn chariot, resembling that of a hearse.

"I'm here to bring you back to the underworld, Alienigena. You and I have some unfinished business to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the 3rd chapter finally o u o I know it took a few days buuut it's up! I really appreciate all the kudos and views that I get, you guys are awesome ; A ; anywho there will be more starco in upcoming chapters don't worry, a person can never have enough starco~ I also got my inspiration for Janna's nickname from the amazing series Outlander o 3 o i'm literal trash. In case any of you haven't watched Outlander it's a spin on the nickname the main character Jamie gives Claire basically calling her long story short a foreigner which is what Alienigena means in latin and if you have watched it already i'm pretty sure you might be able to see where the next chapter is going or not, and now i'm rambling again so see ya!


	4. Dying to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the 4th chapter, whoop whoop it's finally posted o u o the season finale had me in a feels puddle and that's why it took so long for this chapter to finally make its way here haha

Who the hell was Alienigena? And what did he want from Janna?

Staring the horned demon down with a glare that could turn a man to stone.

"What do you think you're doing to her exactly?" The princess of Mewni stepped in front of her friend, raising her want slowly to guard herself.

"Star! Hey! Get away from them!" Marco yelled, running to do what he thought would be saving the two girls only to be halted in his futile attempts by another towering guard, spear leveled with his face.

His eyes widened as he took in the sharpened silver blade threatening to gouge his eyes out.

"I'd suggest you don't move, human."

The larger of the demons had Janna and Star cornered, already prepared for whatever tricks they had up their sleeves.

"Believe me Princess, this isn't your business. This is between her and I, not anyone else."

Janna's feet like they were made of lead, they wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried though this time it wasn't because she was terrified -- there was a spell on her. The demon zipped in front of her, placing her wrists in handcuffs to make sure she wouldn't try anything. They had warned him previously about Princess Star and her friends, they always made some sort of stealthy getaway.

"Your prince or whatever, he _let_ me go. So I don't see why I have to go with you anywhere." The darker haired girl claimed, knowing that it was only of her own will that she would be able to go back. Which she currently was on the fence about.

"It most definitely is my business, Janna is an earthling and doesn't have to go anywhere with you so I suggest you unhand her."

Star wasn't backing down, Tom had already taken her friend away from her one too many times and it would stop here and now.

"You must understand, Princess Butterfly, she cannot continue to live in the Earth dimension. She belongs to the Underworld now, my liege has sent me to come retrieve her. If she doesn't come with me, she'll be put to death."

All the color drained instantaneously from both girls faces as they heard the word _death_.

"D-Death? But why? I didn't do anything wrong. I swear, you can even ask your damn prince!"

There had to be another reason, she couldn't just be killed for existing..could she?

"Well, actually my liege isn't Prince Tom. It's actually the king who has sent me, Alienigena. You know too much of the Underworld, Prince Tom was never supposed to bring back a human and actually let them live and when he let you come back, he violated many, _many_ laws and could be exiled for it. His father insists that this must be kept under wraps and the only way for that to happen is..well..for you to become one of us."

"Become one of you? Wouldn't I have to die anyways? Or sell my soul?"

Those were the only ways Janna could possibly ever think would qualify her for becoming a demon herself, there was no other way..was there?

"You actually do not have to die. The King asked that you..he asked that you would become his son's bride. The only way that you would legally become a demon would be to marry one. Prince Tom has to claim his actions and show that he had good intentions for what he did, so to cover up his mistake we'll train you to be a real enchantress."

"She would have to what?!? Okay, you're officially insane. Yup, hell better freeze over first because that's the only Janna would ever agree to that, right?"

The blonde turned to the other girl who looked as though her soul had officially escaped her body.

Honestly, the dark haired girl was awestruck. Because on one hand -- she would be a real magic user. She could live out her lifelong dream of casting spells. Then again, there was that douche lord who, if she literally came into contact again, she might seriously consider ripping his horns off. What really was the lesser of two evils?

"So if I marry him, hypothetically speaking, I get actual powers? Like, I'll be able to cast real spells and make my own curses?"

There were so many questions running through the human girl's mind, her mind was beginning to become clouded with her inner voice screaming at her to take the deal, it had been what she had wanted but Star would be crushed and she knew it.

"Yes, you'll gain all the powers of a high enchantress in time. However, it will not all come at once, you will need to be trained thoroughly but it guarantees you will be considered a demon by marriage."

"Does Tom know about your marriage plan? I'm sure he won't stand for it either -- there has to be some other way to keep Janna alive."

"Prince Tom knows full and well, he took it quite interestingly let's just say that there are parts of the castle we must rebuild due to some disastrous fires, so all in all he took it as well as anyone could take it."

"He's such a fucking drama queen. You don't see me trying to run away or vandalize shit." As soon as the words left her mouth, Janna had been slowly backing away from them the entire time they had been talking but decided to make her get away that moment. Irony was her best suit.

The larger of the guardsmen had already reached out a long hand, cloths lining the human instantly as she practically flipped over his arm onto the dewy grass, using her handcuffed hands to break her fall. That provided to be a mistake as she felt the glass agitate her hand further, blood mixing with the glass as it dripped down her arm.

"Alienigena, please don't make this harder than it already is. It will be hard for the Underworld to accept you as one of their rulers..it's only best that you come without a fight."

"Marco and I come with her, no exceptions."

Star chimed in, not budging one bit as she positioned her wand towards the guard who was holding her boyfriend hostage. No one held a spear in his face that wasn't her and got away with it.

"And take the spear out of his face or I'll shove it up your nose." She added, narrowing her eyes just daring them to test her one more time.

"Fine, fine. But you don't talk in the presence of the King unless spoken to, alright? It's the human he wants to speak to anyone else that gets in his way will be exterminated for sure this time."

It felt as though there would be a freeze frame that would pan over to Janna any minute now as she was being hauled away to Hell again, a look of acceptance on her face as she finally reached the stage of not being able to give a fuck -- finding comfort in knowing she could soon wrap her hands around Tom's scrawny neck.

****

 

"I'm not talking to him." Janna warned, not even permitting herself to glance in the idiot prince's direction. Ever since they had arrived back at the castle, she had decided to become as uncooperative as possible to make them want, no, plead to take her back to Earth.

Star couldn't imagine what Janna was thinking right now as she was being currently forced into a marriage that against her will, forced to be bound to the demon prince who was still tainted in her eyes.

They would kill each other just so they could get to the whole 'until death do us part' clause in their marital contract if need be.

"Don't worry we'll find some way out of this, they won't just make you marry him. That would be shameful in their eyes, they need a pure bloodline to carry on their demon legacy." Star reasoned, keeping a watchful eye on the guards that now had come to line their journey to the council room. She had only been here a few times, the blood moon ball being one of the major reasons for having come to the Underworld.

Entering the twilight zone didn't quite fit how the dark haired girl felt as she trudged along, ahead of Star and Marco who were unnervingly on edge. There was sinking feeling in her gut telling her, urging her not to go through with this.

 _But I can't be happy if I'm dead,_ she thought to herself while chewing her bottom lip; feeling her stomach tense up whenever they reached their destination, gigantic doors looming over them like a dark cloud on a rainy day.

"Sire, your guests have arrived." The guardsman motioned them all into a room filled with higher ups on par with the king. Of course, much to Janna's dread there sitting adjacent to his father on his own throne was the asshole that she refused to make eye contact with.

"Princess Star Butterfly, I am shocked to see that you know this..this..Alienigena. My son swears that you have nothing to do with this mishap of course, I'm sorry that you were dragged into this." The king spoke up, his voice startling Janna, Star, and Marco.

Star only shook her head with a small frown, furrowing her brow a bit as she searched for the words to beg for the human girl's life. Her parents would be hearing about this for sure or maybe they wouldn't, who gave a shit at this point right now she just had to make sure this entire mess was swept under the rug so that Janna could be done with this. She was a human who deserved to live a happy long life, she shouldn't have to rule a kingdom that she didn't sign up for.

A tinge of pain squeezed the princess's own heart, still in conflict about taking over her own mother's throne one day. So it wasn't as though Star didn't sympathize with Tom she just didn't think he quite knew what exactly it felt like to be thrown into something without consent, unsure of what happens next; it wasn't just one day of feeling this, it was a lifetime.

"King Diabolus, I do have something to do with this because that human is my friend, she is no enchantress I assure you. She is very skilled however, that does not mean you can take her to do your bidding or arrange a marriage with your son. He let her go willingly and I think that is reason enough to make you change your mind. Yes, she might know a few secrets here and there about the Underworld and yes, she knows a few of your family secrets but that doesn't mean she can't go back to Earth."

Marco's mouth fell open as he listened to the princess give a somewhat convincing speech that was until she rambled on about exact reasons why the King would trap Janna there. He couldn't help but shake his head whilst fighting the urge to reach out and snatch the blonde girl assured now that she would get them all killed eventually. Her diplomatic skills were not that of Queen's yet. Neither were Janna's though, he thought to himself while peering out of the corner of his eye over in her direction.

That's when he noticed Tom's eyes jolt to his, his crimson orbs swirling with emotion. He looked somber yet it appeared as though there were a storm brewing and an unstoppable one at that.

"Your majesty, I-I think what Princess Butterfly is trying to say is that Janna-- I mean Alienigena," That name definitely sounded strange as it rolled off his tongue. "She means that she isn't of value to your kingdom. She's a mortal like I am, our lives are short lived and you would be investing in something that could possibly cost you more than it is worth such as your kingdom and the loyalty of your people."

He was right but as much as he made a valid point, it made Janna switch her vengeful gaze from the floor to him. "What the fuck, Diaz?!? I am so not useless, I'm actually quite skilled if I say so myself and I could sacrifice you right now to any demon if I so pleased." She argued, not caring at all if the demon prince was staring at her now. It was bad enough that she had to be sealed to him, much less get degraded right in front of his eyes.

Tom couldn't understand why she had such a death wish. In more ways than one.

The King sat forward with a raised eyebrow, looking the blue haired human up and down with a look of slight interest crossing his face. He was amused by this fiery young girl, so much so that he couldn't help the deep throaty chuckle that left his lips. This was a serious matter no doubt, he just couldn't believe that such a human existed among the cowardly race.

"Alienigena, my son has brought great shame to our royal name as you have been informed of already. There is no changing my mind in my decisions, that is something that I have and will always stand by. However, I hear both Princess Butterfly and your concerns about you becoming one of us. It is what is necessary for you to stay alive, I'm sure you would like to stay that way. My son, he isn't too keen on this idea either but in due time you both will understand why I am doing this."

Those words just added on to Janna's impending death sentence ten fold.

"Let's just get this over with."

A raspy familiar voice spoke up from beside the King, making Janna's heart clench involuntarily.

Why did she feel this way? She wasn't supposed to feel anything in relation to the demon who was now staring her down, eyes locking with her own in a powerful yet bitter stance.

He _hated_ her. Yet, there was this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him stand up abruptly, his own body being taken over by something that wasn't him. It made his body move as though it were being held up by a puppeteer's strings, walking him over to stand directly in front of his _Queen_ to be.

"I know you hate me, the feeling is mutual. And let's be clear, I'm only doing this to get out of being exiled because I will be damned if I get robbed of _my_ throne because of some screw up human."

Star and Marco could both only watch in total and utter shock as fire and water went head to head, literal fire already forming in the demon princes' palms.

The dark prince dared Janna to move, he dared her to speak out against him but when he heard her reply it extinguished the flames with a soft 'whoosh' sound.

"You're right, let's get this over with and I'll try not to screw this up."

"Halt! This is unacceptable!" A girl with ruby colored orbs with hair to match had already burst her way into the grand council room, firsts clenched in unruly wrath while she didn't bother holding herself back from taking a cheap shot at Janna with a dagger.

"Ah!"

Janna hissed in slight pain, reaching down to clamp her hand over the flesh wound that was dripping blood, not too much but just enough to make her press down on the small gash.

The blonde princess knew right away who the one in red was. There was a visible change in Tom's face as he smelt a subtle smell of iron liquid drifting up to fill his nostrils as a few drops of blood dripped down the human's olive toned skin standing out in stark contrast.

"Alta, this does not concern you. Please excuse yourself or I will forcibly remove you." The King didn't even glance in Alta's direction, not seeming to be in the mood for what the now fuming demon girl had to say. This only enraged her that much more as she shot her hand out to lift Janna off the ground, invisible hands wrapping around her neck as she thrust her against a nearby wall, just enough to keep her in place.

"Janna!" Star and Marco collectively scrambled over to the girl as she was imprisoned against the stone wall behind her.

"She's a human, King Diabolus. I don't understand why in nine circles of hell, you would actually promise your son to her. She's a disgrace and it would bring shame to the entire kingdom!" She shouted, appalled at the fact that mere mortal would take _her_ place as queen. It wasn't fair.

"Tom, you don't actually like her do you? Tell him, tell him that you're actually promised to me!"

All eyes shifted over to the prince who was still in shock at what had just unfolded before him.  

"I-I, of course not! You don't understand, Alta. I have to do this. She knows too much, I would be robbed of my crown." Tom protested, the color in his face draining a bit as he was put on the spot.

"Out of my council room, now! I want her either silenced or placed outside my council room, the wedding will commence very shortly and she knows too much of it as well. As for you Princess Butterfly, I want you to go with Alienigena to get fitted for her gown and ring. And as for you, son," The King turned to his son, rubbing his hands together as he took a deep breath. "You are to go prepare for the ceremony as well, Helena go prepare his royal attire."

"Yes, your majesty. I'll see to it that he is dressed properly." The King's top adviser, Helena, slipped past the guards at the door with a purpose. She had been the King's top servant for a reason as she was his wife's handmaiden at one point in time and her best friend.

"Alta, scamper back to where you came from. This is not the time for playing, I suggest you listen to the King." She added in a chastising tone, shaking her head as the red headed demon stuck her tongue out at the woman, mimicking her behind her back. "Let the human go while, you're at it."

Janna who had been struggling helplessly against the invisible chains that pressed her tightly against the wall was suddenly thrown to the ground, collapsing in a heap as she stumbled to her feet.

"Demons have literally no manners. I like it yet I hate it, let's go whoever is in charge of me." The dark haired girl rubbed her aching wrists, having forgotten about her hand injuries until when she looked down at her palms -- they had vanished.

"It's the ruby, it has healing powers. Don't take it off once near Tom, or Alta, or in general. I'm afraid you'll get hurt if you do." Star warned in a hushed voice, keeping her eye on the guards who were way to spear happy.

She followed behind Janna as they made their way quickly to the door, tailed by another servant who was in charge of attire and fittings for demon weddings.

"Other human!" King Diabolus commanded, curling his finger forward to gesture the tanned male over to him. "You are to go with my son. He's mentioned that you two are friends. Keep an eye on him, please."

This he made sure no one heard, not even Tom. His son wouldn't appreciate his concern in a million years, all of his worry fell on deaf ears whenever he tried speaking to his son on a normal basis.

Marco stopped where he was in mid-step, not quite understanding why Tom would mention him to his father or why the man would want him to give support to his son but whatever the reason, he didn't object as he wanted to keep the peace between all parties involved in this matter. It wasn't as though he and the prince of all things dark weren't friends, it was more of a matter of taking sides more so than anything. Along with the fact that they hadn't talked in forever, well..since Tom had went off on him, almost burning his house down when he and Star made their relationship known. It was safe to say he didn't take the news very well. And honestly, he wasn't sure if it was because he still had some unresolved feelings suppressed inside of him or something more than that, that he wouldn't even begin to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, they're finally getting married lolol well against their own will but hey, pfft we'll just sweep that little thing under the rug because in no time they'll love each other, right? o 3 o like i said before i'm still hung up over star's confession and svtfoe's renewal~ ; u ;


	5. Blood Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 5 finally! I hope you all enjoy it because oh my glob it was so much fun to write but it was difficult to get in all the details about Janna's dress and if you guys didn't catch it, the inspiration for her dress was FFXV Luna's wedding dress because omf i love it so much ; u ; anywho i'm rambling again~ so onward!

"I can't believe I have to marry _her._ I mean yes, on one hand I'm not getting exiled but she just..she's so.. I don't even know how to explain it! Dammit, she knows exactly what buttons to push and how to push them. It's like that's what she specializes in!" Tom exhaled, catching his breath mid-sentence before continuing, "And to top it all off, she's a human! Soft, squishy, and easy to kill."

"Err, I wouldn't call us that. I mean we are soft and well squishy, which is really an odd way to put it but anyways, that's her thing. It's like you've never met the girl. Janna-- I mean Alienigena literally feeds off the misery of others. Really, all in all she's your match made in hell." Marco commented, rubbing his chin in deep thought. They would be perfect for each other if only they actually had feelings for each other. He didn't agree at all with a forced marriage such as this, it wasn't right. A person couldn't just have their feelings forced onto another person when they both didn't agree to it.

A match made in hell, it was.

"Your majesty, I've fetched what you'll need for the event. Also, let me chime in with a few words of advice -- get over it. You both don't want this but it's happening so make it easier on yourself and just take your punishment. Literally from what I've seen already, you two won't have any trouble getting along with time of course."

Helena held up the prince's royal suit; it was a shade of deep navy and had golden tassels hanging from the chest similar to those of Marco's own prince attire.

"It looks so..cheesy. Isn't there anything else I can wear? I don't see anything wrong with the clothes I have on right now to be honest." The prince turned his nose up to the garments for the umpteenth time that day. He was the pickiest person, scratch that -- demon Marco had ever seen.

"They look exactly like my clothes that I have to wear when I visit Mewni, I don't see what's wrong them. They're actually pretty nice, definitely nicer than the clothes you have on right now. I mean you may have upgraded to a tank top and skinny jeans but they're still pretty worn out. You don't really want to..well get married in those do you?"

Tom didn't want to get married at all, so the fact that he would have to dress up for something he had no interest in doing made him want to not wear it that much more. "Shouldn't I dress how I feel? I mean it works for you." Tom teased, reluctantly slipping his current clothes off with a flick of his fingers. He then began changing into his new attire -- struggling to get the top half of his suit on.  "This place is a tinder box and I will burn it to the ground, Helena. You should probably help me before I do so."

"Tom Lucitor, you will not burn your own kingdom to the ground, now come here. Your mother and father, I have you know, weren't too keen on marrying each other at first, it took more time for them to actually begin liking each other because they spent so much time focusing on how much they disliked one another." She remembered exactly how Diabolus and his late wife; Adria, had almost killed each other within the first week of being married. The two had been betrothed from birth, though they didn't quite get along as planned. Adria was strong minded, defiant and overall a force to reckon with whereas Diabolus was..exactly the same. They butted heads constantly but that only brought them closer together somehow. And for some reason, she had an oddly strong feeling that Alienigena despite her humanity would take on the role of Queen with as much poise as Adria had.

Most of the kingdom would hate her. Yet, if the human girl were to be a demon from birth, they would find something wrong with her. They had 'found' many things wrong with Tom's late mother. It was true that you couldn't please everyone, she had came to find that out and ruled the way she wanted and in time they came to love and respect her as she was. This was the fate that Helena ultimately hoped for the human girl whom she knew would find her place in the Underworld soon enough.

****

Not knowing what to do with it, Janna carefully lifted the dazzling tiara up from the satin pillow that it was placed on; a tiny part of her wanting to try it on. Its soft rose colored jewel placed in the middle of it called out to her.

"Wow, it's actually pretty cool. if you minus the fact that I'm about to be married to a _psychopath_ , I would actually really enjoy wearing this." She shrugged, shaking her head as if it were a pity that such a beautiful piece of jewelry was about to be wasted on such a poor occasion. If you could even call it an occasion.

"I mean on any other occasion I would love to marry a psychopath just..not Tom." She added, feeling as though her disdain for the prince could not be protested enough.

"It is a shame but ya know if you marry him, think of all the spells you could learn and you might even get some powers." Star poked her fingers into the blue haired girl's sides, grinning ever so slightly. She honestly was trying to look on the bright side of this for her best friend who would be getting married in hours to a temperamental prince who would be ruler of the Underworld one day.

"I guess some actual powers would be fun to have but I would really rather have an ice pick drove through my foot first. Then maybe just maybe I would consider marrying douche lord." Janna raised her arms up above her head, allowing the handmaiden to slip off her shirt which was then replaced by a corset that literally took her breath away as it was tightened ruthlessly around her upper body.

"Damn, how does your mom even do this? I think I would just opt for my boobs to stay the same size at this rate." She huffed, trying to suck in a deep breath as her entire dress was lowered onto her body; the top half covering her corset as it stopped a little below her collarbone, taking a slight split at her cleavage before jutting down in a triangular motion following a line to reveal silvery ruffles that flowed around her waist as they whisked down behind her creating a trail of gleaming ribbon that trailed the floor.

The dress itself was beyond gorgeous. It had been handcrafted by designers long passed away, made for Queen Adria herself for her wedding day. It was all they had last minute notice but it fit the human girl well, adapting to her simple yet curved figure. The blonde princess was amazed at how elegant Janna looked in the wedding gown, she was definitely meant to wear that dress. She just wished it had been in a situation where everyone was happy for the married couple to be.

The handmaiden motioned for the girl's hands, confusing her a bit but she complied allowing her arms to be covered with two satin gloves that slipped up her arm to her forearm. This dress was honestly starting to remind her of a Disney princess' costume but it wasn't _as_ cheesy..and she didn't hate it. Though the gloves she could do without but since they were finger less save for one finger, they were her style.

"Janna banana you look stunning, I mean I would marry you, buuut Marco would probably cry. Tom might have to actually wear sunglasses because you dazzle." She put her hand to her mouth, muffled sounds of laughter leaving her lips as she imagined how the wedding would look with everyone wearing shades.

"I guess I'll give em' the ol' razzle dazzle." The soon to be Queen rolled her eyes, a sarcastic tone embedded in her voice as she made jazz hands while wiggling her now sleeve covered fingers. She would knock them dead. Or knock the prince out, either one would be good for her.

****

"Kingdom of the Underworld, I present you without further ado King Diabolus and Prince Tom!" Helena announced to the hoards of people gathered in the courtyard just outside the castle. Hundreds upon thousands line the streets just to get a view of their royal family. They were told that there would be an important announcement being delivered by the two in front of her.

There had been speculation from some commoners that there was something wrong in the midst of this emergency announcement, already noticing that the King and Prince were dressed in their full regalia that was saved for special occasions such as weddings and birth announcements and or declaring a war. It could be either of those options, yet, many demons were already placing bets on the wedding. Black magic users that were among them had spread rumors of a ceremony of such -- the top adviser had a sneaking suspicion that the rat who had helped them begin to fret had red hair and would most definitely be caught red handed later.

Clearing his throat, King Diabolus used his most somber expression as he stepped up to the balcony to greet his subjects, the royal family revealed to be behind him in his royal throne room all seated in their assigned positions. They were the lucky ones that would be able to witness this occasion, if you could call it that.

"My subjects, I am sure you are wondering why you all were called here. I assure you my people there is nothing to worry about. As you know, my son Prince Tom," He gestured over to his son who was seated beside him with a blank look that spelled death. "Is close to the age of taking over my throne yet he does not have a queen. That is why I have searched high and low for his queen and found the perfect queen that would be able to rule by his side throughout the coming years."

"She's not a typical demon for she is of a descent that is not ours, be not quick to judge her as she is a high enchantress who comes from a great bloodline that will be soon added to the Lucitor line as their union will signify a new future for our Kingdom."

Tom's expressionless face suddenly came to life as he choked on his own spit, trying to process all the lies his father had just told. Along with the fact that he had just promised the kingdom that he would "create" a new bloodline with the human. As if.

An orchestra began playing above them as beautiful music began filling the royal throne room and the streets with melodies that signified a wedding was near. Marco who had been getting readied in the preparation room had finally been released by a guard and escorted to his seat next to the Prince.

"Huh, that sounds like the wedding march. That must mean--" The tanned skinned male was shortly cut off by a swift opening of the room's doors as they swung open to reveal a shimmering figure stepping out of the darkness.

Janna took a deep breath, looking back her best friend one last time still trying to keep it together as she listened to the King wrap up his speech. If she were going to tell the truth, her ears had a ringing in them that prevented her from hearing what was being said up until a handmaiden had motioned for her to begin walking down the aisle.

"Here goes nothing," She bit her lip, hiking her dress up ever so slightly making her movements careful, avoiding falling on her face at all costs.

Tom hadn't been quite paying attention to his father's speech either, trying to keep himself from laughing loudly at the bullshit that was being spout from his lips. That was until he looked over at the now opened doors that revealed the human -- or was that someone else?

Her hair definitely wasn't the same as it was now placed into a high ponytail, bits of silver string had been placed throughout a small braid that adorned her hair as a headband. She truly did sparkle but he wasn't going to admit that.

It was safe to say he was speechless when the girl began walking in his direction, her line of vision striking him in the heart -- however, she wasn't quite looking at him but it felt like she were burning a hole into his chest. It unnerved him in many ways he wasn't ready to address.

Why did she look at him like that? Or rather why didn't she look at him at all? It wasn't like he cared, it was just that she should have been grateful that he was saving her.

"Janna--I mean Alienigena cleans up, I honestly didn't know she could clean up like that."

It appeared as though she had stepped out of a fairy tale, her elegant gown that was held up by none other than the Princess Of Mewni as it dragged behind her. Marco couldn't help but have his own breath taken away at the sight of Star as she was dressed just as beautifully as Janna -- in his eyes even more so. Would that be what she would look like on their wedding day? He could only imagine the struggles they would face but he was ready for it as he looked directly into her eyes, giving her a soft smile and a thumbs up.

"What do you think? Is she at least up to your standards, even a little?"

"I..err.." The princes' words were caught in his throat as he stuttered to make a full sentence, searching for words that weren't there. He couldn't describe how he felt as the soon to be Queen neared the balcony. He was angry that was for damn sure but there were other feelings there as well, the anger having subsided for now. He couldn't help but just allow himself to be stunned..for now. "I guess..I dunno know."

"I am pleased to present the future Queen of the Underworld, Alienigena."

Whispers began spreading around the crowds of creatures, their stares hardening as they looked upon the foreigner. They did not understand why she was here and who she thought she was but they didn't like her one bit.

They would never accept her as their Queen, that they knew.

Making the final steps to her doom, Janna approached the balcony facing Tom head on this time with a slight smirk playing against her lips. She wouldn't let him have any peace, she would give him hell.

"Nice that you could make it, my King. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah well, the day isn't over yet, my Queen."

Tom shot back, regaining his senses from being previously rendered speechless by her looks; it disappeared as soon as she spoke.

It felt almost like a bucket of water to the face as he was now alert and ready to complain about his impending nuptials.

"Stop it you two, your wrists please." Helena hissed, ready to lock them both away in a room and throw away the key. They wouldn't disgrace the kingdom; that had already happened once before -- didn't end to well for Diabolus and Adria.

The two grumbled while reluctantly handed over their wrists, Janna was beginning to understand what ritual this was along with basic logic. They were bonding their blood which symbolized that their blood would become one essentially leading them becoming one.

Helena took a dagger from a satin pillow that was presented to her, dragging the edge of the blade gently yet swiftly along Tom's skin first, leaving a small non fatal cut. She then mirrored the motion on Janna. She flinched even though she had readied herself for the pinch of pain.

The adviser was then handed a ribbon that would tie the two wrists together, symbolizing their union.

"Repeat after me, your blood is now my blood. I will be your light in the darkness, to guide you into the depths of the unknown, I will always be by your side to lift your sorrows and with this ring, I ask you to be mine."

A guard appeared from behind the King, bowing on one knee as he presented the rings to his majesty's adviser. They both took each piece of glimmering metal into their hands, slipping each ring onto their opposing ring fingers; repeating the age old vows meant to seal their souls together for good.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Declared Helena as she held up their wrists, pushing them closer together for pictures and such. She had a job which meant she would do it damn well or not at all.

"Kiss you two. Now." She warned, tapping her foot impatiently. They would kiss and quite literally make up if it was the last thing she did. Plus, it was what sealed the deal.

Sucking it up, Tom looked straight into Janna's eyes and without holding back, he grabbed her chin and tilted it up ever so slightly into a kiss.

If this was going on the record, he wanted it to be put down as the best wedding kiss in history not the sloppiest.

It felt as though her entire being was ignited with a flame as soon as his lips touched hers, something with force bringing them together as they were sealed by the marks on wrists that began to emit a glow.

Marco and Star couldn't help but catch each other's gaze. The blonde princess shamefully imagining it was her and Marco with the human boy imagining the same. If they could, Marco was sure he would have taken their place in a heartbeat. That is, if they were on Mewni becoming the King and Queen, hell, he had told his girlfriend time and time again that he would gladly take the position -- not caring what the Mewmans thought of him.

Just like Janna, she was stronger than she would ever know and Tom would soon figure that out."You're actually..not that bad of a kisser. I mean a little sloppy on the tongue but we'll work that out." Janna quipped, still pressed against Tom whilst trying to regain her breath that was stolen without her consent. "Better than what I had originally thought you would kiss like." She added nonchalantly, trying to play off the heat rising in her own cheeks -- refusing to give him the satisfaction of actually thinking he had won.

"Woah succubus, save that talk for the bedroom." The Prince grinned deviously, biting his tongue as to refrain himself from giving any of the after marital details away. He wasn't excited in the least bit about what was in store for them next; the consummation. It was essential to every marriage even in demon culture, all the demon royals held a feast in the throne room just below where the couple would be sleeping their first night to ensure that they had made _everything_ official.

"You're damn right I'm a succubus. ‘Bout time you got my name right." The human let out a laugh, the melodious tone to her own laughter giving her a sort of glow as her eyes twinkled with something that made Tom's heart skip a beat.

He was sure he was having a heart attack, there was no way that a human girl had just messed with his heart that he kept so carefully guarded.  

Helena noticed the couple conversing during their own ceremony, not giving the slightest care that everyone in the hall still had their attention turned to them. Instead of stopping the two, she only shook her head lightly with her mouth turning up into a smile -- allowing them to have this. She was glad they were finally getting along somewhat even if they would be rudely awakened by their wedding night.

And rudely awakened they were.


End file.
